pour son royaume
by ylg
Summary: quinze ans après, comme promis, Cry revient. mais les choses ont bien changé, depuis la dernière fois où elle a vu Setsuna.


**Titre :** pour son royaume  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Angel†Sanctuary  
**Personnages/Couples :** Cry, Noise, Setsuna, Sara ; Setsuna/Sara établi, Cry/Setsuna passé et légers indices de Noise/Cry  
**Rating :** PG à PG-13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Yuki Kaori

Note : fic promptée par une requête de Santaraignée sur fic sur demande ;  
également publiée sur 31 jours pour le thème "reine" et la contrainte accessoire "surnaturel".

Timeline : quinze ans après la fin du manga, donc spoil sur la fin de l'histoire.

oOo

Quinze ans plus tôt, Cry, accompagnée d'Arachné, s'était rendue en Assiah à la recherche d'Alexiel réincarnée. Aujourd'hui, fidèle à une nouvelle promesse, elle revient saluer Setsuna… avec une autre raison secrète. Pour ce voyage, Noise a tenu à escorter son Impératrice.  
« Ô ma reine, êtes-vous sûre de vouloir revoir cet humain ?  
-Il a vieilli, constate-t-elle. Les humains s'abîment bien vite, je n'y pensais même plus… »

Mudō Setsuna touche la trentaine. C'est un homme rangé désormais ; une femme dont les voisins doivent penser qu'elle doit son nom identique de par le mariage et non la naissance, sans se poser de question, une maison, un travail… manque juste, peut-être, pour compléter ce schéma parfait, un enfant.  
C'est d'ailleurs un sujet de dispute dans ce couple semblant à première vue si uni. Cry le sait : ébranlée par tant de changement dans la vie du Setsuna qu'elle comptait retrouver, elle les a espionnés quelques jours avant de décider de se faire connaître ou non d'eux.  
Se cacher et jouer les voyeurs sur la vie de Setsuna la ferait presque rire comme l'adolescente qu'elle est forcée de ne plus être. Cela la ramène bien longtemps en arrière, à l'époque où elle cherchait à retrouver Alexiel… mais l'heure n'est plus aux souvenirs.  
Elle les observe longtemps et leur trouve l'air presque vieux. Elle-même, aux yeux des humains, paraîtrait quinze, peut-être seize ans. Elle n'est plus une petite fille mais toujours pas exactement une femme. Une jeune fille fraîche mais qui ne saurait sans doute pas séduire un homme adulte. Du moins, se reprend-elle, de manière sérieuse. Elle n'a pas le même attrait qu'une femme adulte, mûre, mais pourrait toujours tenter n'importe quel homme. Mais s'il cédait, ça dirait bien des choses tristes sur son couple…

Depuis son coin embusqué donnant sur leurs fenêtres, Cry a été témoin de ces fameuses disputes. Sara veut tellement un enfant, Setsuna refuse. Trop risqué, dit-il, tant au point de vue génétique du fait de leur parenté, que question de pouvoir astral : lui aussi a pensé à cela, au pouvoir d'Alexiel, et à celui de Gabriel avec lequel Sara a peut-être gardé des affinités dormantes.  
La jalousie a germé dans le cœur de Cry : ce qu'il refuse d'accorder à Sara, peut-être le lui donnerait-il à elle… mais non, vraiment, elle ne pourrait pas lui proposer pareil marché.

Elle a atteint son but premier : le royaume des Evils revit. Ne manque qu'une nouvelle génération plus forte. Certains sujets s'y emploient, mais ça ne suffira pas pour pallier assez vite le massacre causé par la guerre précédente et le déclin qui a suivi.  
Pour son royaume, se dit-elle. Elle fait tout ça pour son royaume. Quand le Dragon de l'Avenir lui a laissé entendre qu'il faudrait qu'elle songe à mettre au monde un héritier, elle est restée toute interdite. Avoir un enfant ? elle n'avait jamais envisagé que cela lui arrive. Et ça impliquait de coucher avec un homme ? à part Setsuna, elle n'en avait jamais aimé aucun, encore moins désiré.  
Et le souvenir de Setsuna s'était rappelé à elle avec force. Pour son royaume, elle avait besoin d'un enfant fort. Et Setsuna avait cette force qu'elle convoitait. Un hybride né de cet humain à la force angélique, pour le royaume des Evils…

Elle pourrait le séduire et faire en sorte qu'il lui cède. Elle a pris suffisamment de formes et de confiance en elle pour faire des ravages si elle s'en donne la peine. Mais si elle y réfléchit, si elle est certaine de déclencher les passions du corps, elle sait qu'elle ne provoquera plus chez cet homme un amour profond. Pour la mission qu'elle s'est fixée, cela vaut aussi bien. Pour son propre sens moral, en revanche…  
Non, elle n'en a finalement nulle envie, dans de telles circonstances. Setsuna est toujours un homme attirant, se dit-elle raisonnablement, et n'importe quelle jeune Evil à qui elle le présenterait le prendrait sans aucune arrière-pensée. Mais elle, éprouve envers lui un vague dégoût ; il a tellement changé, elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser à un cadavre, quand elle le compare au Setsuna d'autrefois.  
La seule constante chez cet homme, c'est son attachement à une seule femme : Mudō Sara. Qu'ils ne se soient jamais quittés malgré les difficultés achève d'anéantir les espoirs de la petite Cry d'il y a quinze ans. Il ne laissera jamais sa sœur pour elle. Et de toute façon, elle-même ne laisserait plus son royaume pour un humain. Même en y laissant un héritier pour prendre sa succession. Elle a trop de responsabilités à tenir.  
De plus, ce qu'elle voulait à l'époque, c'était son amour entier. C'est pour cela qu'elle a pensé à lui quand elle a envisagé de prendre un compagnon mâle. Aujourd'hui, l'utiliser comme simple reproducteur ? faire en sorte qu'il commette une « petite » infidélité envers sa femme ? Elle trouverait l'idée d'une simple incartade encore plus abjecte que s'il la quittait pour de bon par amour pour une autre.

Aucune des différentes options qu'elle pensait avoir ne lui convient plus. Obtenir de cet homme des enfants qu'il ne connaîtra pas, alors que c'est Sara qui en veut tellement ? non. Alors leur confier la garde du petit Evil qui lui naîtrait, qui ne leur ressemblerait pas, et revenir le chercher une fois qu'il sera devenu adulte –ou qu'eux deux seraient morts de vieillesse ? deux fois non. Sara détesterait ça. Cry aussi.

« Non… comment ai-je pu croire que c'était une bonne idée de chercher Setsuna comme apport de sang frais pour notre royaume ? »  
Pour Noise, c'était une bêtise dès le départ, mais elle ne le fera pas remarquer à sa souveraine. Au lieu de cela, elle se force à lui chercher des excuses.  
« Vous l'avez aimé, ma reine. »  
Mais le Setsuna que Cry a aimé était un adolescent passionné qui se rebellait contre un destin trop cruel tracé d'avance. Celui qu'elle découvre aujourd'hui n'a plus rien à voir avec Alexiel. Pire, il ne réveille même plus les souvenirs qu'elle gardait de Setsuna lui-même. Alors non, elle ne peut pas débarquer comme ça dans sa vie, venir s'immiscer dans son petit couple paisible.

« Je lui avais promis… mais il a dû oublier, depuis le temps. »  
La reconstruction du royaume lui a demandé des efforts constants, elle n'avait pas le temps de penser au passé ou au monde humain. Et maintenant, tout a filé.

L'espace d'un instant, Cry n'est plus la Quatorzième Impératrice, Dompteuse de Dragons, Reine des Evils, à la tête d'une puissance qui renaît. Elle redevient une petite princesse perdue, comme elle était il y a des années, des siècles :  
« …je lui avais promis que quand je reviendrai, je serai super-bien roulée…  
-Vous êtes très belle, ma reine. Très désirable. » Le sourire et les yeux de Noise en disent long. Cry sait qu'elle le pense.  
« J'avais dit ça sans réfléchir. J'avais… oublié que les humains vieillissaient tellement plus vite que nous ou que les anges.  
-C'est vrai, les pouvoirs d'Alexiel ne l'ont même pas protégé de ça… »

La décision de renoncer à lui est aussi dure à prendre que celle de venir le trouver en premier lieu. Mais en quinze années à gouverner tant bien que mal son royaume en ruine, elle a appris à faire les choix raisonnables qui s'imposent, en reléguant de côté ses sentiments et ses petits désirs personnels.  
« Je vais le laisser à sa petite vie. Ça serait lui rendre un bien mauvais service que de réapparaître maintenant. Sara ne me le pardonnerait pas, en plus.  
-Pourquoi vous soucier d'elle ?  
-Je m'étais dit que je voulais le voir heureux, tant pis si ça me coûtait mon bonheur personnel. Le sien passe par Sara. Il me détesterait de venir perturber leur couple maintenant, j'en suis sûre. Alors je reviendrai plus tard, quand ils seront calmés… »  
Ou peut-être jamais. Noise garde le silence : pour elle, en disant cela, Cry renonce.  
« De toute façon, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir des enfants maintenant. Je m'étais mis en tête que c'était mon devoir… mais je ne peux pas. Pas tout de suite.  
-Il est vrai que notre royaume a besoin d'enfants, et la lignée des Dompteurs de Dragon d'un héritier.  
-Et qu'on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend demain, oui, je sais… mais non. J'attendrai encore.  
-Si vous attendez trop longtemps, quand vous vous déciderez, Mudō Setsuna sera trop vieux pour vous donner ce que vous désirez.  
-Je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre. Après tout, rien ne me dit que le pouvoir astral d'un ange se marie si bien avec la lignée des Evils.  
-Comme vous le voudrez, ma reine. »

Pour son royaume, elle le fera. Mais pas avec cet homme. Pas maintenant. Peut-être, rêve-t-elle encore, si Sara finit par obtenir gain de cause avant d'avoir trop vieilli, qu'il s'avère que c'est elle qui avait raison quand aux risques minimes… peut-être s'ils ont un descendant mâle, viendra-t-elle s'intéresser à lui.  
Ou peut-être que d'ici là, elle aura renoncé à ce projet, se contentera d'un homme de son peuple, ou ira contracter une alliance avec un Satan.  
Dans l'immédiat, sa quête est un échec. L'Impératrice des Evils regagnera son royaume le ventre et le cœur vide. Elle pleurera sur son amour mort sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive, et Noise séchera ses larmes.  
Dans le monde humain, le couple Mudō continuera à vivre sa vie sans se soucier d'elle. Sans savoir à quelle crise ils ont peut-être échappé sans sa visite. Setsuna n'aura pas de fils à demi démon qui lui survivrait, restant irréellement jeune assez longtemps pour insulter la mortalité de Sara. Et en Yetsirah, un ange se réveillera peut-être un jour en regrettant que pendant son long sommeil, l'humaine qu'il aimait est finalement morte.


End file.
